


If Only They Knew

by Loptr_GodOfFire



Series: Silmarillion Snippets [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptr_GodOfFire/pseuds/Loptr_GodOfFire
Summary: A sweet moment in the gardens of Gondolin back when their world was still alright.
Relationships: Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel
Series: Silmarillion Snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	If Only They Knew

Ecthelion leaned against the ornate banister the wind brushing through his black strands. 

In front of him lay the gardens of the House of the Golden Flower. It had been a good summer and everything was in full bloom. It was like looking down into an ocean of endlessly changing shapes and colours, each more lovely than the last.

The sweet, alluring scent was so thick that it reached his nose even now. 

But Ecthelion wasn’t here for the flowers. His eyes were drawn to something far more beautiful right in the middle of the garden.

As per usual Glorfindel’s golden hair flowed freely across his shoulders and down his back creating a soft contrast against the bronze tone of his skin though this sight was rivalled by the wide smile that spread across his face as he spotted Ecthelion.

The dark-haired elf raised his hand in greeting and smiled back. His heart leapt in his chest.

Glorfindel wasted no time and strode through the field of flowers seemingly without touching the ground.

“You must excuse me, my dear friend, I did not see you there.”

Ecthelion shook his head. “That’s unnecessary.” 

The balcony was low enough for Glorfindel to reach up without any effort and place his hands onto Ecthelion’s.

“Is there a reason for your visit?”

The warmth of the touch was so sweet compared to his own cool hands and Ecthelion took a breath before replying:” No, I simply came for the view.”

Glorfindel’s smile widened even further at these words and his eyes shone in delight. “This wouldn’t have been possible without your watering system. I truly can’t thank you enough.”

“It was my pleasure, really.” Anything to make you smile like that.

Glorfindel’s grip tightened just a fraction but it felt like he was grasping his heart with his bare hands.

“Don’t be like that. I saw how hard you and your men were working to finish in time for spring.”

Ecthelion hadn’t noticed that he had leaned closer until the wind picked up and swept his hair past his shoulders into Glorfindel’s face. Abruptly he straightened back up and reigned in his dark locks.

“My apologies,” he uttered but Glorfindel seemed more amused than anything else. Ecthelion cleared his throat and ran another hand through his hair to smooth it down. “Anyways, speaking of work I should get back to my duties.”

“Of course.”

He had already turned to leave when Glorfindel said:” Wait.”

Ecthelion turned back and was faced with the most gorgeous flower. It was pale blue with delicate petals surrounding its golden middle.

“Come here,” Glorfindel murmured and Ecthelion found himself leaning down without a second thought.

Nimble fingers fastened the flower in his braids.

“There,” Glorfindel said,” Now you get to enjoy the beauty of these gardens without having to leave your office. Plus it suits your eyes.”

Ecthelion felt the colour rise to his cheeks as Glorfindel’s thumb brushed across the soft skin just below said eyes.

“Thank you,” he managed and grasped the other’s hand whether to pull it away or keep it there, he couldn’t tell.

For a moment their gazes met and everything around them seemed far away.

But then Glorfindel dropped his gaze, those dark green eyes of his turning away and Ecthelion drew in a breath.

“I should go,” he repeated.

Glorfindel just nodded and then he was gone.

His heart didn’t stop racing until he reached his office on the other side of town.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to distract myself from the pain that is the Fall of Gondolin.


End file.
